demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Hecate (Bei)
'Hecate '''is the daughter of the titans Perses and Asteria. She is Goddess of Magic and she is known to be a very powerful goddess even without being known very well in mythology. Her title was given to Athena is some old myths. Biography Hecate was the daughter of Perses and Asteria. Hecate helped throughout the first Titanomachy, and because of this she was allowed to keep her ruling over as a Greek Goddess of Magic and witchcarft. Her sway extened over earth, heaven and the Underworld for which she was represented as the goddess of crossing roads Hecate was one of the few Titans to side with Zeus during the war and because of her actions, she was not punished or dispossed of when the Gods divided up their duties. For her support Zeus gave her a share of all three realms of the cosmos for the reason she was represented as the Goddess of Crossing roads. Over the course of times Hecate was known as a maiden, and often displayed as a prestiss and also known as a virgin to many other religons. Its also mentioned when mortals see her they think of their own religious icon's fairness. She also seems to look youthful and at times is said to be flawless. Personality Hecate is known to be a very stict person, due to the fact that she is the Goddess of crossing roads and magic. She is very power complexed and also seems to be less likely to help her children. Hecate is one of the fewest goddesses to actually imbrace a code and its unknown why. Hecate is also known to be very calm about meetings and conversations where she should be in a tough position. Its assumed this is because she doesn't care much about people's opinons. She also is manipulative about things due to her powers to create and bind the mist. Appearance Hecate like all gods, can transform into any form she wants to. She is most commonly known to have long red hair which she keeps down to her mid back in a back tied pony tail along with bands that cut down the side of her cheeks. She has fudge brown eyes that are like coffee beans and has a smoothe and silky skin. She is often sporting different dressed according to the event and time you would see her. Its also said that she has three different forms, one of a heavenly godddess, one of a earthly goddess and one of a underworld goddess. Its assumed that her earthly goddess is often used due to the fact that many people don't see her in her domain or in the underworld. Hecate is also said to look like a virgin mary statue although this is unknown why. Mortals can see her as a regular teenaged girl who seem to be interested in religon, although some can see a more benevolent side. Relationships Family Parents Hecate is the daughter of Perses and Asteria Circe The two aren't known to have much diolauge, but Hecate does at times shown interest in her. Circe has praised her mother in many trials and is shown to have exquisit skills in magical control, she owns her own spa which allows her to teach sorcery and have survants at a cover spa for her teaching. Hecate has little to vauge knowledge of said spa, but doesn't directly interfer with her. Demigod children She has many of them at Camp Half-Blood, but she hasn't shown much interest. Her daughter Sabrina Levesque is one of the most powerful one that she has actually acknowledged. Most of the children of Hecate have been marked to serve Olympus, due to an incident during the Second Titan War. Consorts Helios The two have been known to have had a child together. Its assumed that when Helios was alive, she did love him and show him kindness, although after his death (fading), she has never shown any mention of him. Its also assumed that she has had much time to cover up her feelings of anguish and hatred for him dying and leaving her. Powers & Abilities Hecate has the standard powers of a goddess and because of that she is capable of using the assumed powers of a goddess. Her prouse also might be higher than lesser gods, due to her being the child of the titans Perseus and Asteria. God Abilities *'Magic: 'Her title as Goddess of Witchcrafts makes her magical prouse at a higher level than most gods. She also is the one that generated the affects of the mist in order to conceal the actions of the gods. *'Mystokinesis: 'She can conjugate and subdue any kind of spell. Her magical powers are beyond any other gods, due to her being the Goddess of Magic. She also is very skilled at reading and creating spells. *'Swordsmenship: 'She is capable of using a sword and is powerful enough to lead an army. Its unknown what level of combat she has but she does at times carry a sword, so its assumed she does have some knowledge in swordsmenship. *'Crafts: '''She is capable of creating things with expertise and definition. Its unknown how she is capable of doing something as amusing as Hephaestus and Athena or weather or not she would. Trivia *Her title is often passed on to Athena. *She seems to be strict about certain rules. *Her Roman form is named Trivia *Trivia refers to obscure knowledge which Hecate/Trivia preside over. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Immortals Category:Goddess Category:Females